


Bring Me Back to You

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mental Breakdown, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#23 - having a breakdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlight-falls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starlight-falls).



> As always, nothing belongs to me. 
> 
> the starlight-falls requested the line "that just sorta happened" in it with Molly being the one who says it.

The feeling had come out of nowhere. He had been sitting contentedly in his chair, hands pressed together beneath his chin. He had thought his mind to be vacant, nothing that could have possibly triggered such a reaction out of him. It started in his chest, his heart fluttering, lungs tight and barely capturing or releasing that oh so necessary air. His brow furrowed at the sensation, his eyes opening and looking around the flat.

They settled upon Molly, busy in the kitchen putting away dishes or some sort or another. The past couple of months had been beyond what even Sherlock would call stressful. There was much to be said for distractions, distractions kept the brain from focusing on the things that were most painful. But they also were just that, a distraction from problems. Sherlock used cases to keep his brain distracted from wanting drugs. Molly kept Sherlock distracted from focusing on the bigger issue of Moriarty’s supposed return late at night. He liked having her nearby, curled up in his bed snug against his side. Her light pressure kept his brain clear. 

He gasped as that tightness in his chest overwhelmed him, tears sprung to his eyes. His hands shook beneath his chin to the point he placed them on the arms of his chair and gripped them tight, trying to focus on anything but the pain he felt. 

Moriarty couldn’t be back. It wasn’t possible. He had witnessed Moriarty place a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. There was no way to fake that. The blood that pooled around his head, that couldn’t be faked either. But if Sherlock could jump off a building and make it look real, perhaps Moriarty could fake his death as well. Surely if Moriarty was still alive, Sherlock would know about it by now. Two years dismantling the network should have revealed something, anything, to suggest the spider at the center of the web was still alive. 

He breathed heavily as he stared at Molly. She was in so much danger. He had put her there, constantly looking over her shoulder, constantly by his side. He gasped as the next wave came over him, he couldn’t keep her safe. There was only so much he was capable of. She was a distraction, a hinderance to his work but she was his work. This case, this supposed revival of James Moriarty, was his work and as such, she was in danger because of it. His work put her in danger. 

Sherlock started as he felt a pair of hands touch his cheeks. He stared ahead of him, Molly’s face blurry before him.

“Sherlock?” She murmured, her thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. 

She was in danger. Molly Hooper was in danger and Sherlock had to protect her. How could he protect her? There was more to her than met the eye, that much he knew, it was why he used her as his assistant in the first encounter with Moriarty. It was why Moriarty knew.

He jumped as he felt a set of lips touch his. His eyes opened wide as he stared into the closed eyes of Molly. He jerked back with a gasp. Molly stared at him, her brow furrowed as she tried to catch his eye. Sherlock's eyes skittered around the room, landing everywhere but on the woman before him. She was patient, watching as he tried to register everything around him. 

In the past, she likely would have been offended and humiliated that he had jerked away from her the moment he realized she was kissing him. But now, ever since she moved into Baker Street - temporarily, always temporarily, she told herself - the status quo between them had changed. It was subtle but there; he was less rude to her, he gave her her own space when she needed it and comfort when she didn't, when it all became too much to bear. For all the nights he sat up with her when she couldn't sleep or when she woke from nightmares, her kneeling on the threadbare rug beneath her when he needed her was the least she could do. 

"Molly?" His voice wavered before her. 

She breathed out with a small smile. 

"You're here. You're safe?" He asked, eyes wide as he tried to focus on her. 

Her hands came up to cradle his face, her thumbs brushing lightly over his prominent cheekbones. "I'm here. I'm safe. You are keeping me safe."

He shook his head rapidly back and forth. "No. No I'm not. I'm trying but I can't. He can still get you. I don't, I can't have him get you. He can't have you. You're mine, you're the one who mattered most. He knows it, it's why he wants you. I'll-I'll have Mycroft station more men with you. You're of national importance..." Sherlock rambled, his hands wrapping around her wrists, clutching them tight. 

Molly leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm safe. He won't get me. You won't let him," she repeated over and over. His eyes slipped closed.

He released a shaky breath, his fingers dancing over her wrists as he felt for her pulse. She let him take his time, knowing for some strange reason her pulse and breathing had always been grounding for him, something that was real. 

His eyes opened after a few moments, his breathing had slowed to near normal, his hands loose around her wrists. He leaned back and looked at her. He exhaled slowly, a smile coming across his lips. 

“So that just sorta happened,” she said with a small smile. 

Sherlock laughed a little before leaning forward to kiss her. “Yes, yes it did. Thank you, Molly.”


End file.
